The Destroyers
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: Vongola cause a lot of destruction wherever they go even though they're the good guys. Kenichi and co mistake Tsuna and his Guardians for bad guys because of this unfortunate trait. See what happens when the Vongola become the shadowy gang, The Destroyers. Not my best summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo Kenichi, Hi Miu"

"Hello Takada" Kenichi greeted his friend and love rival.

"Hey Takada" said Miu greeting a friend.

"Going to the Shinpaku Alliance Meeting?" Takada guessed after all this was the only road to get to their 'secret' base. The pair nodded.

"We'll probably be discussing about that new gang on the block, you know the Destroyers" **(****_I know not a very creative name)_**_._

Kenichi nodded, "Yeah I mean what they're doing disrupts daily life the constant exploding buildings. It's fortunate no one has gotten hurt from that"

"Yeah but people are getting beaten up for no reason" Takada pointed out "and apparently some dude is going around giving people dangerous hallucinations"

"But don't you think it's weird," Miu noted, "how everything's fixed afterwards as if nothing has happened even the people are treated overnight, suddenly better than ever, though they have no recollection of ever being treated and the victims of the dangerous hallucinations have therapy sessions paid for by an anonymous donor."

Takada shrugged, "It is odd" agreeing with Miu, "but I'm just glad that they're cleaning up their mess."

"I just want to know what their deal is." Kenichi wondered.

In the past ten days or so a series of destruction incidents had occurred. Explosions, people getting severely beaten up and weirdly a spree of dangerous hallucinations.

The Destroyers destroyed buildings, people's bodies and mind **_(but a very fitting one, don't you think)_** and there seemed to be no motive or reason behind the events and after each one everything and _everyone_ would be fixed as if nothing had happened all proof and evidence of _anything_ out of the ordinary happening just gone.

Till it happened again.

With all these destructive happenings going on and only rumours of pineapple haired, trident carrying, tonfa wielding, cow-print clad, grenade and dynamite throwing and _extreme_ shouting delinquents to consider as the culprits the Shinpaku Alliance decided to investigate.

After all that could only be the _very_ exaggerated truths from common folk's misunderstandings, they couldn't be _true (__**snigger, snigger) **_

Kenichi, Miu and Takada opened the door of their 'secret' base. Almost everyone was there, Natsu as usual was absent. Kenichi noticed that something had been added to their base.

"Niijima, why do we have an Interactive Board?" Kenichi asked bemused, he knew their school had been begging for some but so far to no avail, so he was understandably curious as to how Niijima had acquired some.

"Oh the Smart Board," Niijima looked up from the shoulder of one of his subordinates cough*slaves*cough, "Kisara's Dad paid for it after I told him it would really further our study of Sport Science" he told him nonchalantly.

Niijima's alien persuasion powers have struck again.

"Oh OK" Kenichi sweat dropped.

"Seeing as we're all gathered, more or less, we might as well start the Shinpaku Alliance Meeting." Niijima announced. "I'm sure you can all guess what we're going to be discussing today" Niijima started as he turned on the Smart Board.

"The Destroyers"

"Exactly, the topic is the Destroyers" Niijima confirmed. On the Smart Board a picture of an obliterated office building appeared on screen. "As you are all aware in the past 10 days alone 47 destructive incidents have occurred. That's almost like 5 happening a day" **_(which knowing KHR is not actually a lot.)_**

The picture of the demolished office building had been replaced by a graph showing these findings.

"There seem to be three types of destruction that constantly occur

Buildings Exploding  
Bodily Beatings and finally most worrying  
Mental Attacks"

The screen showed pictures for each type of destruction. The members winched. Then Kisara commented, "We already know this, what we don't know is who they are and why they're doing this."  
Murmurs of agreement escaped from the lips of the other members.

Niijima sighed, he had anticipated this but he didn't like it.

"We have very little to go on, these people scrub up these incidents VERY well, which suggests random destruction is not their aim. What we have are mostly witness's accounts which all sound very unbelievable **_(but that don't make it false)_**.

What we have gathered is that Mentally Abused ones all claim that a pineapple haired guy carrying a trident was responsible." Niijima sighed exasperated, "You'd think a guy like that would be extremely easy to trace but  
Not. A. Trace."

Ukita asked, "What about the ones who were Bodily Beaten, surely they can tell who beat them up?"

"They say a black haired boy using dual metal weapons which we have deduced from their descriptions to be metal tonfas, a Chinese weapon, and before he beat them up he'd say: I'll bite you to death. A guy like that would be pretty conspicuous thus easy to find but him too, Not. A. Trace."

Kenichi frowned, "Couldn't they work out why there were being beat up, it might give us a clue to who he is?" Niijima snorted, _like I hadn't thought of that, _"The only similarity is that this guy has never beaten someone up who was by themselves"

"Maybe he's a guy who doesn't like crowds," Takada reasoned, "that's a clue."  
Niijima scoffed, "No reason to beat them up as badly as he did". Everyone looked back at the pictures on the Smart Board and winched again.

"Wait Niijima," Freya put in, "some martial artists can go to extremes" the unusual weaponry piquing her interest. Niijima rolled his eyes, martial artists in his opinion, were just delinquents with stronger power and pride.

Miu asked, "What about the exploding buildings, surely there has to be some evidence of that to work on?"

"Nope, not a thing any video footage is mysteriously missing and anyone with any _credible_ information has been paid off, bribed and possible threatened to not reveal anything." Niijima told them.

"OK so these Destroyers have money, power and the ability to clean up their mess" Shiratori announced, the first thing she said throughout the whole meeting, "do you why they're making a mess in the first place?"

Niijima shook his head, "There doesn't to seem to be a pattern or a link connecting the incidents" **_(I wonder why there isn't one, snigger snigger). _**

Kenichi rolled his eyes, "OK Niijima, what do you have, if you had nothing you wouldn't have called this meeting. What is it you have to show us?"

Niijima nodded at his subordinates cough*minions*cough an and on the Smart Board screen a picture of a boy round their age with gravity defying brown hair and big brown eyes. "A lead"

**_I think we can all guess who he's talking about._**

**_Please review, I take them all on board._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone who has viewed and reviewed my story. Honestly I didn't think it would be this popular.  
In this chapter we'll see what Tsuna is up**_**_to._**

Tsuna was tired, tired and pissed.

No surprise, he was at his wits end trying to keep his Guardians' antics in the single digits and even with that he was still left with a gazillion stacks of paperwork to do.

Casting a bleary eye around the room, he groaned in despair, he wasn't certain but the stacks of paper had looked like instead of reducing it was simply _growing_. **_(By the time_** _**Tsuna**_**_ finished one stack two stacks were added)_**

Pressing the intercom he asked Kyoko, his girlfriend, if he could have some coffee.

In a couple of minutes a steaming mug of coffee and a lovely chat with his future wife was sitting in his office. He began blubbering his woes and stresses on the girl.

"I know we're supposed to be lying low after the Trillbolten Family Job so we can't return to Namimori or anywhere distinctly connected to us but this is doing my head in.

Mukuro is restless and he keeps tormenting poor innocent victims with his illusions despite my warnings of punishment. I swear if he continues I'm going to X Burner him into the atmosphere. **_(How cool would that be?!)_**

Hibari, even though he promised, keeps beating people up if he finds them either crowding him, or they need to be disciplined. I've managed to confine him in his room by himself, **_(how Tsuna? That guy is the Cloud, he doesn't like to be confined)_** so that _should_ be OK but soon he too is going to get restless if he hasn't got a _living_ punch bag to hit **_(what like you)_**.

Gokudera and Lambo don't even get me started on them, you have no idea how _many_ or how _long_, or how _bothersome _and _exhausting_ it is too clean up both their messes.

I've got Yamamoto on trying to separate Lambo from his grenades with candies and sweets but it's no use. Gokudera at least is sorry after he explodes something but his apologies are a bit too well _tiring_ and it's not his apologies I want but his temper reigned in.

Plus being constantly underground stuck in here," here Tsuna took a breath **_(finally)_** as he looked around his office and bitterly continued "with only paperwork for company is getting to me too.

But we're stuck here until we get the say so from CEDEF which might as well be never since my no good father is running the show up there."

Tsuna started to hysterically weep as he worked himself up, "I wish never took the job, not that I had a choice thanks to my evil tutor Reborn, but I didn't knew this was going to be the consequence, this is actually making me to start _missing_ Reborn's training, **_(WHAT)_** I have to be going crazy if I'm actually starting to miss his sadistic, life-threatening, merciless, torturous" a warm hand touched his cheek.

A pair of twinkling eyes and a lovely smiled shined at him, "It's alright Tsuna-kun" Kyoko reassured him, "It's only for a little while, me, Haru and Chrome will make sure Lambo stays out of the way so that should reduce your worries" Tsuna started to calm down.

"That'll be great" Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna I know being here isn't ideal but it's not that bad. I think being kept in an underground base for 10 days with nothing to do would make _anyone _feel cooped up. Tsuna I think" Kyoko suggested tentatively, "that we should organize a day trip top side"

Kyoko studied Tsuna's face to gauge his reaction to the idea, "from my shopping trips up there, it seems this neighbourhood is used to inexplicable incidents because of gang turf wars. When anything happens it just gets blamed on that" she told him.

Tsuna took a sip from his coffee as he mulled the idea in his mind. Indeed it did sound tempting, he hadn't felt the sun on his face in a long time and whilst the underground vented in fresh air so he wouldn't suffocate it was _nothing_ like breathing actual fresh air.

The bonus, he could temporarily escape his paperwork.

As long as he made sure his Guardians followed ground rules, he thought,  
"We will go in a few days' time, there's some stuff I need to _sort out __**(he's not referring to the paperwork)**_ a few things then

Sure Why not?"

**_So the Guardians are going to go topside for a day trip. What havoc will they wreck upon this unsuspecting town? What this thing Tsuna is going to sort out?_**

**_Come and Read to find out._**

**_Please Review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're still at the Shinpaku meeting where Niijima is talking about his lead without realising just how big it is. Tsuna is planning for a daytrip topside in a few days' time as he has something he needs to sort out.**

"One of the victims of the Mental Attacker mentioned that a brunette dubbed Tsunayoshi Sawada saved him from further attacks. So through extensive deep research and cross-referencing we've found that this boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada is an average civilian boy.

In fact you could even say _below average_" Niijima told them, they all chuckled at Tsuna's appalling test results. **_(Well, they are pretty bad)_**

"His mother is an average civilian woman. However his Father is the head of a big Japanese Company CEDEF so he's rich and powerful.

By connecting the dots we can say it's safe to assume that Sawada Tsunayoshi is being kept hostage so that Iemetsiu would fund the cover-ups of the Destroyers exploits".  
**_(Oh you've got that SO wrong)_**

Kenichi frowned the name CEDEF sounded slightly familiar but he wasn't sure why, "If Iemetsiu is powerful then why doesn't he simply hire the Japanese Police, or the Mafia or something?"

"Iemetsiu _is _the Mafia." Niijima answered "The only reason I can think of why he hasn't tried to rescue his son because it's a terrible embarrassment that something like this has happened" there were some tuts and outcry's at this.

Kenichi frowned, finding it hard how to compute how a father could not love his son, **_(yeah you're father loves you a tad bit TOO much, not that Tsuna's any better)_**

"But isn't this all speculation" Niijima sighed admitting, "Yes but it really is the only possible reason. Why else would a boy like Tsuna be with the Destroyers?" Tsuna's scores were still on the Smart Board.

"So Niijima what do you have us to do?" Takada asked.

"Until we have more info we can only be on standby. Just keep your eyes and ears peeled, especially for Tsuna he's our only lead. **_(Yeah and a bigger one than you thought)_**

Natsu hopefully will have something more concrete when he was comes back. As for now the Shinpaku Alliance Meeting is adjourned."

Niijima and his Information Gathering Team cough*underlings*cough saluted the Generals off.  
The 'Generals' just walked out chattering.

~Elsewhere the next day~

Tsuna grinned an evil smile. He was thoroughly happy for the first time since he found himself unwittingly trapped in his underground prison. A big dent had been made in his paperwork and he knew for certain no more was to be added that day. **_  
(How?)_** because his troublesome Guardians were doing it for him.

He fought his mirth as he remembered the looks on his Guardians faces when he shoved them in their rooms with only stacks of paperwork for company.*

It was divine karma.

If they didn't complete their designated amount of paperwork well they could kiss tomorrow's day trip topside goodbye and welcome sadistic punishment deep underground instead where their only company would be the echoes of their own tortured screams. **_(Wow Tsuna)_**

Tsuna actually found he was wishing one of his Guardians didn't finish the paperwork; he would have enjoyed inflicting his punishment on them. **_(Tsuunaa!)_** Tsuna shuddered as he smiled wryly thinking, "Reborn's ways have really rubbed off me".

Unfortunately there was one little problem he had to sort out. Picking up the phone that had a password for usage and an unbreakable, untraceable encrypted line he dialled a number.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future Decimo Vongola Boss. Just calling to make sure that you made _them_ aware they are going to use the _far_ back entrance into the base tomorrow and that's there's no need to let the world know where we are when they report in tomorrow.

Good, alert me when they arrive so that I can rendezvous them to the lower levels." Tsuna had made the lower levels specifically for them, indestructible, impenetrable, and most importantly _soundproof._

Tsuna swivelled in his chair as he watched the CCTV videos that caught every one of his Guardians' tortured movements.

Life couldn't get any sweeter than this.

~Elsewhere the same day~

Niijima frowned, what was going on?  
"There have been no incidents from the Destroyers at all today".  
"Do you think that the Destroyers heard that the Shinpaku Alliance were coming after them so they stopped" **_(yeah right)_** one hopeful naïve subordinate cough*minion*cough suggested.

Niijima rolled his eyes, "Yeeaah, no" he replied sarcastically, "no, this is more like the calm before the storm". The subordinates cough*underlings*cough paled, what had been going on was bad enough what was this storm going to be like?

**Omake:**

**I thought you'd want to know how Tsuna got his Guardians to do his paperwork and their reactions of course so I've decided to make it as an Omake.**

**Here it goes.**

First up was Gokudera. Tsuna had said he had something he wanted to show him. Gokudera had blindly followed him like a puppy. When he revealed his 'present' disbelief and anxiety was plastered all over his face. "Ju-Juudaime?" **_(Gokudera stuttered, yes stut-tered)_**

"Gokudera I expect ever single sheet of paperwork to be complete or you can forget the topside daytrip tomorrow" Tsuna told him shortly. Gokudera glanced around the room but all he could see was a sea of white paper. Despair took over him.

"But don't worry Gokudera, you won't be all alone" Gokudera turned to his Boss but shuddered when he saw the evil glint in his eye. "Juudaime?"  
"He'll be here shortly" and Tsuna walked out the room and locked the door behind him. Gokudera couldn't be sure but he swore he heard evil laughter escaping from his Boss' lips.

Gokudera was going crazy as he lost count of how many papers he had done (which was a lot) and yet he still saw an infinite amount still left.

How does Tsuna do it?

Then the door unlocked itself and opened. Gokudera looked up.  
"Hello Baka-dera" Lambo said.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Gokudera ran over to the door knocking several stacks over but it was already locked again.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Back in his office Tsuna let rip a maniacal laugh.

But whilst Gokudera caused him sadistic pleasure Hibari caused him a sadistic terror rush.  
Tsuna led Hibari under the pretence that they were off to their daily spar but because of the damage caused in the last one they had to change the venue. Hibari didn't suspect a thing.

When Hibari saw the room he stopped dead and a deadly aura leaked out.  
Tsuna however braced the sudden dip in temperature and his life expectancy. Hibari would particularly hate this punishment.

Why? because Hibari's paperwork room was also his personal torture chamber: A Sakura Room. Sakura print wallpaper decorated the walls, a sakura fragrance wafted round the room and sakura plants were planted and potted everywhere in the room. The papers however were a lurid sakura pink. Tsuna pulled his powerful Vongola strings for that to happen.

"What is this omnivore?"  
"This is where you will fight against paperwork" Hibari whirled on him his usually impassive face wild with rage. "You tricked me". Tsuna nodded backing slowly out the door, "Indeed I did and if you don't do the paperwork well I'll allow to imagine the consequences" and he was gone leaving Hibari standing like a furious statue in the locked Sakura Room.

Another dangerous one was Mukuro Rukudo.  
Tsuna had Chrome help him. It had taken a lot of persuasion but eventually she agreed.  
"Mukuro help! I'm trapped in Room 13 on Level 2" Not the most imaginative of damsel in distress call but it worked. Mukuro arrived in Room 13 on Level 2 in a swirl of purple mist.

Chrome was tied up a gag lying round her throat. The Room looked like a storage cupboard. Mukuro frowned, "Chrome and why is there an illusion covering the room?" There was a pause of silence and the slowly the surroundings rippled and gave way to a new scene.

A scene of horror

Papers upon papers stacked high nearly reaching the ceiling. A small table and chair sat in the centre and on it (apart from more paperwork) were several pens. "What's this?" As if in answer a flat screen TV descended and a recording of Tsuna started playing.

"You will not leave this room until every piece of paper is done." Mukuro frowned further, "Tsunayoshi I see you've roped my dear Chrome into this. She'd better be OK"

"Chrome did help me but very reluctantly" as if he heard Mukuro, "but she knew that if she didn't this worse would befall you more worse than doing a portion of my paperwork"  
"What would that be Tsunayoshi?"

"If you don't do the paperwork" once again the recording acted as if in answer, "the topside daytrip will be a long forgotten daydream and severe punishment will be a stark reality. Goodbye and forget about escaping." Tsuna flashed off the screen but the TV didn't ascend back up.

Instead a terrible screeching resounded across the room. Tsuna suddenly flashed back on screen. "Oh and I forgot to mention I heard people worked better whilst listening to music, so I thought I'd play round the clock opera for you, Enjoy" then he flashed off.

Mukuro was silent but the room certainly wasn't.

But whilst those three caused Tsuna's sadism to have some fun, the two sportsmen of his Guardians didn't give quite so much exquisite joy. In fact Ryohei slightly got his own back when Tsuna tried to explain what he was to do.

"You sign everywhere there's a bold black line"  
"Like this extreme bold black line" Ryohei asked pointing at one.  
"Yes, one like that"  
"And this extreme bold black line"  
"Yes" answered Tsuna answered exasperated, they'd been over this for the past half hour.  
"I don't get why I have to sign an extreme amount of extreme bold black lines"  
"You have to because if you don't sing them you go on the topside day trip"  
"That's not funny to the extreme Sawada" Tsuna pattered Ryohei's shoulder  
"That's because it's not funny" and he walked out.

Yamamoto was quite good-natured about it, as usual.  
Tsuna quite amicably said, "Yamamoto you're to finish the paperwork in the room or else you won't be going to the topside daytrip tomorrow"

"Maa, maa Tsuna this is a lot of paperwork, are the others also doing some?"  
"Yeah they are" then Tsuna guiltily smiled, "also they are undertaking some _extra_ punishment as well as the paperwork, so to be fair I have to give you one to."

"Maa, maa it's fine what is it?"  
"Just the threat of no more baseball TV that's all" Tsuna answered simply. A crease out between his eyebrows was all that was shown of his discontent. "What did the others get?"

"Gokudera is stuck with Lambo, Hibari is in a Sakura Room, Mukuro is listening to horrible opera screeches and with Ryohei trying to explain paperwork was punishment for me."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "You know Hibari and Mukuro are going to kill you once they're out finished." Tsuna smiled wickedly, "Only if their sanity is still intact" Yamamoto shook his head amused as he sat down, "You know Tsuna, Reborn is really rubbing off you"

A glint glittered in Tsuna's eye, "Oh I know Yamamoto, I know"

**Omake ends.**

**I hope you enjoyed that Omake, cause I sure enjoyed writing it. So ****_they_**** will be coming tomorrow whilst Tsuna and the Guardians will be on their topside daytrip.**

**Review and look forward in anticipation for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsuna and the others are going on their daytrip topside whilst ****_they_**** are coming to his underground base. Yesterday Niijima thought that yesterday's calm (brought about by the Guardians being trapped and sadistically forewarned whilst doing paperwork) was the calm before the storm and rightly so. Enjoy this chapter and please review. **

"VOI! Why is this tunnel so fucking long?" **_(Here they are)_**

"Hey I thought the Team Strategist was supposed to be smart" a flat monotone insulted **_(come on we all know who they are)_** "because you sure are dumb to not realise we're at the end."

"VOI Flan, **_(Yeah it's Varia)_** I told you if you're to give me a grandiose title it's to be Commando Secondo or the Sword Emperor."

"Ushishishi but to be Emperor surely you have to be royalty like me-"

"You're actually royalty?" the flat voice said, "I thought you were just a fake prince"

The 'fake prince' casually flicked knives which sunk into Flan's head ("OW Bel that hurt") as he continued, "Or at least the best with the sword. That Vongola Rain Guardian can still beat you"

Squalo snorted, "The katana brat, if he wasn't prancing about with baseball and instead devoted to the sword, he might've been a challenge, might have been" **_(he was more than a challenge when he whupped your ass back at the Inheritance Fights a few years go)_**

Lussaria clapped his hands together "Oh you're talking about Yammy-kun".

…Yammy-kun… everyone sweat dropped.

"Trash" Xanxus glared at the guy standing at the end of the tunnel.

"Hello Xanxus hello everyone welcome to this underground base. Please enjoy your stay here" Tsuna announced like he was some sort of doorman and not the boss of the top mafia family in the WORLD and also technically their BOSS. **_(I mean what's up with that Tsuna)_**

"Trash" Xanxus repeated. Xanxus levelled his gun at Tsuna's head, aimed and fired.

"Hie" Tsuna let out a small scream **_(Well we'll forgive you for that seeing as you're not in HDWM) _**as he ducked below the blast. **_(I don't think Xanxus was too pleased about having to walk down a long tunnel with his Guardians)_**

Tsuna slowly straightened up. Xanxus glared at him, the barrel of his gun smoking. Once Tsuna was convinced that he wasn't going to be attacked any time soon he spoke as if nothing had happened because essentially _nothing_ had happened.

"To ensure your stay here is enjoyable" Tsuna said **_(you're still acting like you're some sort of doorman)_** "I've assigned you with your own level. Each of your levels has been designed with you in mind **_(so what you're a salesman now) _**as we've researched you interests and hobbies"

Varia started to shift about and mutter as there was a slight smirk on Tsuna's face and a glint in Tsuna's eye as he said the last bit, just what exactly had Tsuna's research uncovered.

"and replicated them here" Tsuna continued ignoring Varia's unease, "Just go into the elevator that is clearly labelled with your element and it should take you directly to your level. Staff will serve you food and whatever else you may desire"

"Will we be able to meet everyone else" Lussaria asked, "Oh I have missed them ever so terribly"  
Tsuna smiled, "No I'm sorry today my Guardians and I will be absent, we're taking a small excursion"  
"Ushishishi if I think Tuna fish here is trying to keep us all separated"

"I think you're right Bel" Flan said agreeing with him in that flat voice of his **_(say what Flan's agreeing with Bel) _**"If I didn't know any better I'd have thought you were a genius" **_(but there's the insult, so things haven't changed)_**.

In response Bel chucked knives at Flan piercing him. Flan however didn't react, "See my point you're too dumb to realise that your knives barely affect me". Before Bel could react in an extremely violent and bloodthirsty manner Tsuna intervened.

"Hey look your Boss has already left, I really want to go and so should you."

Bel paused in his blood curling actions, Squalo looked incredulous, Levi was already gone **_(he had left when Xanxus has left, the boot licker) _**Lussaria looked indignantand Mammon frowned.  
Flan dead panned their one shared thought.

"You're _dismissing_ us"

Tsuna nodded sagely and then using the side door he had come in from he exited the tunnel, leaving the remaining Varia members dumbfounded at Tsuna's audacity.

The door was actually the entrance to an elevator room. Hitting the up button it would take him all the way to topside and into a disused phone box where Kyoko was waiting for him.

The others had already left but not before he had a serious talking to them explicitly reminding them of the consequences of what would happen if they caused any 'incidents'.

He had also made sure Gokudera was to leave his dynamites behind, Yamamoto his sword and Mukuro his trident. He had tried to separate Lambo from his grenades and Hibari from his tonfas but those missions failed miserably. **_(There are some things that even a Vongola Boss can't do)_**

However he made sure that Hibari understood that if he used those tonfas on someone well, doing paperwork in a Sakura Room all night will be _nothing_ to the punishment he would inflict upon him.

But with Lambo hopefully by putting him with Yamamoto, Ryohei and Haru it would minimize the chance of him actually using his grenades.

Chrome was with Mukuro to prevent him from terrorizing and mentally scarring people and he was to be with Kyoko.

Hibari and Gokudera were by themselves. But whilst he knew Hibari wanted to be alone he couldn't help but feel guilty he had left Gokudera by himself. It was just that apart from possibly Chrome he knew that Gokudera would end up causing 'incidents' if he left him with any one of his Guardians.

You know for someone who was his Right Hand Man and longest friend he sure could be troublesome.

But besides he was half sure Gokudera would trail him and Kyoko from behind so no worries.

"Hey Tsuna, you're here" Kyoko was dressed in a white shirt decorated with pink gems and in a short pink skirt. Tsuna thought she looked very pretty.

"Yeah I'm here" Tsuna said glad he was having this date with his girlfriend, "so you know this town, whilst I don't, so why don't you give me a tour of the place. I'd like to know more of this town that you've deemed capable of having all of my Guardians unleashed upon it at the same time."

Kyoko laughed, lacing her fingers through Tsuna's, "I shall" and the pair set off.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is just to set the numerous stages (the theatre kind) of this topside daytrip. I thought about doing everything all in one chapter but that would be too much. I've done a Mukurome moment as to help Mukuro get over his punishment. **

**Note out to Reviewer, I haven't put in a lot of Author Notes throughout the story, if you like Reviewer have something to say about my constant Author Notes do the poll and pick the choice that suits you best. This is my first poll.**

**Ok enough babbling, on with the story.**

Tsuna and Kyoko

"That's the café I was talking about," Kyoko told Tsuna pointing to it, "there's also a bakery nearby and there's a pretty good fast food place round the corner there's also-"

"Kyoko" Tsuna interrupted, "are you hungry?" Kyoko blushed, "A bit yeah". "Come on then" Tsuna wrapped an arm round his girlfriend, "let's get something to eat" heading towards the café.

Gokudera

Gokudera saw Tsuna and Kyoko enter a café. Gokudera was trailing his Jyuudaime. He felt guilty that his Jyuudaime was alone (Kyoko not counted) without any protection.

Not that Jyuudaime couldn't handle himself it was just that Jyuudaime was pretty trusting of people and society to, despite his Hyper Intuition, was susceptible to surprise attacks.

But Gokudera felt guiltier about how he was intruding on his Jyuudaime's date with his future Mafia Wife. So after convincing himself that Jyuudaime would be fine without him trailing him he turned around and entered a bookshop that was at the other end and across the road.

He had seen a book in the window that had caught his interest. It was called The Realism of Mythical and Mystical Creatures Existence or in other words, _**(in his mind) **_proof UMAs are out there.

Hibari

Hibari couldn't believe how undisciplined this town was, he was itching to go discipline and punish the offenders but he didn't.

He wouldn't ever admit but that omnivore scared the hell out of him. After spending a night in that torture chamber _**(The Sakura Room)**_forced to inflict self-torture _**(the paperwork)**_ he had come out like a zombie, he couldn't even work up the resolve to bite the omnivore to death.

He had felt dreadful and he never wanted to experience that again.

So when the omnivore had said that if he disciplined anyone he'd inflict a worse punishment Hibari had no trouble believing him. He couldn't begin to fathom the depths of the omnivore's sadistic twisted mind and his evil, sick imagination to cunningly think up cruel and brutal punishments.  
_**(Surely that's going a bit far… right?)**_

Lambo, Yamamoto, Haru and Ryohei

"Lambo wants to go to the Carnival" the kid beating his meaty hands on Yamamoto's head. He had seen a rollercoaster arcing into the sky.  
"But kid we don't know where the Carnival entrance is" Yamamoto told him. Haru frowned pointing to a sign in front of them, "Nani, isn't that it?"

The sign read in big colourful bold letters, "**CARNIVAL ENTRANCE"**

"Oh"

"Yamamoto how did you miss that extreme sign?" Ryohei asked turning to his friend. Yamamoto shrugged, "Maa, maa who knows. C'mon let's go."

"Yes, my underling, giddy up" Lambo yelled.

Chrome and Mukuro

Chrome couldn't bear to see him like this. Mukuro was crouched down his hands covering his ears, muttering to himself saying over and over again, "Enough stop no more" his mind mentally replaying over and over again the nightmarish sounds that only he could hear.

Her heart tugged with pain at seeing how her saviour had been reduced to a mental wreck. Chrome carefully pulled away Mukuro's hands from his ears, and whispered in his ear, "Mukuro it's me Chrome, listen to my voice".

They were alone in a distant part of the park, crouched together under a tree. At any other time, Chrome would have been overcome with embarrassment and shyness with her position but she must ignore her quirks and heart's desires if she was to save her saviour.

Hopefully pretty sounds would help him recover. So she began singing him a cheerful Japanese folk song her voice soft and sweet, him wrapped in her arms.

**So that's where everyone is.  
In the next chapter, Vongola will meet The Shinpaku Alliance but separately. No great big standoff between the two just quite yet.**

**It will be as follows:**

**Tsuna and Kyoko will meet Kenichi and Miu  
Lambo, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Haru will meet Takada.  
Hibari will meet Freya.  
Chrome and Mukuro will meet Kisara and Shiratori.  
Gokudera will meet Ukita.  
Natsu (Hermit) won't be back yet and Shurgard is off somewhere.**

**What havoc will Vongola wreck upon this town?  
Look forward in anticipation for the next chapter.  
Please review, I always take them on board although it may take me a while to actually sort it out, I'm very lazy.  
BUT REVIEW ANYWAY, or else nothing will **_**ever**_** be fixed.  
On a different note what do you guys think of a RyoheixHaru pair?  
I think it would be kind of cute, type in your thoughts as Reviews or as PMS.  
Don't forget to do the Poll about my constant Author Notes.  
It'll last for about fourteen days.**


End file.
